Gingo production logo
The Gingo production logo is a sequence that appears at the beginning of every Gingo film starting with the release of The Gabriel Garza Movie in 2002. The logo usually changes from film to film and usually features Gabriel Garza and some characters from the ''Gabriel Garza'' franchise. Some other characters outside the Gabriel Garza franchise appear in the logo as well. In every variation starting in 2011, shining text reading "GiNGO" appears against a blue background. Below the word, a smaller text reading "ANIMATION" fades in. The Gingo logo and all of its variants are somewhat similar to the Illumination Entertainment logo, as both companies were owned by Universal Studios, as well as the couch gags from the animated television series The Simpsons. History Originally, until 2010, the logo started out with the text "GINGO" zooming in slowly against a black background, while the text "ANIMATION" fades in. Sometimes, the background is either blue, green, or white. Gingo did not have an on-screen logo until the release of The Gabriel Garza Movie in 2002. Gingo's 2010 feature film, Computeropolis 3, marks the final film to use the 2002 Gingo logo. From the next film Gabriel Garza (2011) onwards, all Gingo films use the new, updated Gingo logo. The 2004 Gingo logo was used in trailers and some TV spots for Gabriel Garza, however. Variations Beginning with Gabriel Garza, each Gingo film has a different variant. ''Gabriel Garza'' (2011) Starting with a dark screen, we hear footsteps. The screen brightens to reveal Gabriel Garza, walking and smiling and he goes to a switch. Gabriel struggles to pull it for a few seconds and then he does it. Then, we hear sparks and Gabriel's face turns to wonder and then happiness as shining text reading "GiNGO" appears behind Gabriel and the background turns blue. Below the word, a smaller text reading "ANIMATION" fades in. Then Gabriel looks at the camera, and winks at us. ''Plucky Chicken'' (2012) The text is already formed, and the switch isn't there. In this variant, a chicken runs to the right, clucking, while Gabriel in the center of the screen observes in confusion. Then, all of a sudden, a herd of cows runs after Gabriel until they're off-screen. Which then a sheep runs after the heard of cows, bleating until it goes off-screen. ''Quest'' (2013) The name looks different. The text is again already formed; the switch is again not there, and we see Gabriel, Roge, Leno, and Cole looking at a tall plant with a large clover-shaped on top. Then Gabriel takes out a sword and tries to cut it. Then suddenly, a goblin from the movie lands on Gabriel. The goblin growled and snarled at Roge, Leno and Cole, who are scared of it and then they run away from it. Trivia *This is the first variant to have Gabriel and the Wacky Pack together. ''Gabriel Garza 2'' (2014) As with Plucky Chicken and Quest, the text is already formed, and Gabriel stands below the Gingo logo for 5 seconds. Nothing happens. Gabriel then says directly to the audience "What, can't I stand here without something happening?" Then, all of a sudden, Roge, Leno, and Cole fall from the ceiling and Roge then nervously laughs at Gabriel, saying "Well, that happened." After that, Gabriel then shrugs at the audience. ''Hatty'' (2015) Like the previous three variants, the text is already there and Hatty Weasel from the movie goes to the same switch from the first variant. Hatty looks around to see if no one's there. He then pulls it and the text renames from "GiNGO" to "HATTY". Then, Gabriel appears and shouts out "Hey!" to Hatty. He then started chasing him, but Hatty trips over the switch and the text reforms into "GiNGO". Gabriel continues chasing Hatty until they're off-screen. ''The Planetokio Movie'' (2015) The text is still there, and Gabriel is seen playing a game on his iPhone. When he beat his high score, Gabriel shouts out "Yes!" and then he looked at his iPhone. He reads "Look behind you...wha..?" and gets confused. There was nothing until the Collect Aliens come in. Gabriel then looks at them, and the Collect Aliens start chasing Gabriel until they're off screen. Trivia *When Gabriel attacks an enemy in the game he's playing on his iPhone, the Wilhelm scream can be heard. ''Evolupia'' (2016) Coming soon! ''Imagimals'' (2017) Another different text design. Gabriel is seen standing below the logo. Then, a group of creatures from the movie run away until it goes off screen and one of them said "Run away!". Gabriel then gets confused. A giant monster from the movie appeared behind Gabriel and Gabriel looks around and gasped at the monster. Gabriel then nervously laughs at it and the monster started to chase Gabriel. ''Gabriel Garza 3'' (2017) Coming soon! ''Computeropolis: Deep of the Web'' (2018) Coming soon! Gallery Gingo Animation production logo.png Gingo Animation logo 2.35 aspect ratio.png New Gingo Animation Logo.png New Gingo Animation Logo 2.35 aspect ratio.png NEW Gingo (2018) Logo.png NEW Gingo (2018) Logo 2.35 Aspect Ratio.png Trivia *Some trailers lack Gabriel and other characters, such as the Evolupia trailer. *In the trailer for Computeropolis: Deep of the Web (and likely the film itself), the "ANIMATION" text is removed, akin to what Illumination has done with the "ENTERTAINMENT" text in Despicable Me 3. Category:Shorts Category:Gingo Animation Category:Gingo Animation Wiki